


feel my vibe

by Suicix



Series: #WOLO [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clubbing, Dancing, Developing Relationship, First Dates, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: True to their word, Yugyeom and Bambam plan to take Jackson out on arealdate.





	feel my vibe

**Author's Note:**

> i really couldn't help but write their first proper date in this universe........ i think it helps to read the first part beforehand? maybe?

True to their word, Yugyeom and Bambam plan to take Jackson out to dinner, a _real_ date. They’ve arranged to meet at one of their favourite restaurants downtown, and Yugyeom can’t help but hope that it’ll become one of Jackson’s favourites as well. Failing that, he’s at least definitely going to enjoy remembering their date there. Bambam says they’ll make sure of it, his words full of the kind of confidence and determination that has Yugyeom believing, too.

They take a table down the back but in view of the door so Jackson can find them, both of them glancing at the entrance more often than is probably necessary to see if Jackson’s showed up yet. They’ve been there for all of five minutes when Bambam interrupts his own sentence to say “Oh – he’s here!” and Yugyeom looks up. Sure enough, there’s Jackson by the door, scanning the tables for them. His eyes light up when he sees them, and Yugyeom feels his own smile widen.

“Hyung!” Yugyeom calls, and Jackson lifts a hand up in a brief, subtle almost-wave. He looks like he’s trying to fight his own grin but losing, and when Yugyeom takes a sideways glance at Bambam, he’s just the same.

“Hey,” Jackson says when he slips into the seat opposite them, shrugging off his jacket. “Are you guys good?”

They are. Yugyeom decides that saying _even better with you here, too_ is a touch too much, but the thought’s there as he nods, as Bambam hands Jackson a menu.

They’re ready to order the next time a waiter comes by. Yugyeom gets the same as he always does here; Bambam rolls his eyes a little but doesn’t tell him to try something new. They don’t have to wait long: their food arrives before the conversation can even begin to dwindle down just a little bit, but honestly, between Bambam and Jackson, Yugyeom finds it difficult to even just imagine that happening.

“Hey, you want some?” Bambam’s holding his chopsticks out to Jackson: there’s no point in him offering any to Yugyeom when it’s one of the hottest dishes on the menu.

“Is it spicy?” Jackson asks, his eyes narrowed. Bambam nods, eager, and Jackson immediately shakes his head, scrunching his face up. “I’ll have to pass, then.”

Bambam looks like he’s been mortally offended, his eyes going almost comically wide.

“I can’t believe I’m the only sane person here,” he says, waving the hand that’s holding the chopsticks around in a swooping, overdramatic fashion. It’s a miracle that the food doesn’t slip down to the table. “I’m just trying to be romantic, you know, sharing my food – and then it turns out you won’t eat it! Unbelievable.” Bambam lifts the chopsticks to his mouth and takes a far more aggressive bite than is necessary. Yugyeom can’t help but grin a little. God, is this what it’s like? Starting to fall a little bit in love with your best friend so everything they do is suddenly endearing?

Yugyeom blinks, snapping himself out of it. Bambam isn’t the person he actually has to impress here. He offers some of his own food to Jackson.

“Hyung?” he asks, and Jackson smiles and takes it.

“Now this? This, I can eat. This isn’t going to kill me.” Jackson finishes the bite and nods at Bambam’s food on the other side of the table. “Not like _that._ Thank you, Yugyeom-ah.”

Bambam just shakes his head at them, and Yugyeom does a pleased little shimmy in his seat, which Jackson proclaims to be _cute._

“You should see him actually dancing properly,” Bambam says.

“You dance?”

“A bit,” Yugyeom says, trying to be nonchalant about it.

“A bit? Yugyeomie, you know how much of a lie that is. You _know_ how good you are.” Bambam turns his head to look at Jackson. “He’s lying. He’s so good. He dances so much more than just _a bit.”_

Yugyeom just shrugs. The way Jackson’s looking at him is so piercing that it’s almost unsettling.

“We should go out sometime, then,” says Jackson. “To a club. Hey, maybe we could make that happen tonight. If you wanted to, anyway. No pressure.”

That’s – an idea. Yugyeom knows he’ll have to see how he feels about it once they’ve finished eating, but right now, now that it’s in his head, there’s nothing more he wants than to dance, to truly relax, to show Jackson that side of him, one Bambam already knows so well. It’s been a while since the last time, and sure, Yugyeom might have danced plenty since then, but there’s a big difference between tirelessly working your way through routines because you have to and simply losing yourself to whatever song the DJ’s playing. He needs the latter, needs to bend to a rhythm, needs the rhythm to bend to _him._ Needs it with Bambam and Jackson.

They probably overstay their welcome at the restaurant, spending ages on dessert and not asking for the bill until a while after they’ve finished. Jackson insists they let him leave the tip because they paid for his meal, and before they can stand up and get going, Yugyeom _has_ to be the one to bring it up again.

“Are we going out, then?” Yugyeom wonders, trying not to sound like he’s going to be disappointed if they don’t. Just in case.

“We can do it another time if you aren’t up for it,” Jackson says, sincere, like he wants Yugyeom to know it’s one hundred percent up to him. “Whatever you want.”

Yugyeom looks across to Bambam. He’s smirking, the look in his eyes as close to unreadable as it will ever get between them.

“If you want to,” he tells Yugyeom. “Jackson-hyung wants to see you dance, though. And,” he adds, his voice pitched a little lower, “I wanna dance with you.”

“Oh.” Yugyeom bites at his bottom lip. He can feel his face starting to flush darker, hotter. He looks from Bambam to Jackson, two pairs of eyes glittering at him. He likes the way it feels, wants them to look at him like that as they sway together on the dancefloor. Likes how it reminds him of the night they first met Jackson, their eyes on him as he took Jackson in his mouth, impossible to ignore. “Then I think we should definitely go.”

It doesn’t take long to deduce which club is best for a Friday night, and it’s luckily near enough to the restaurant that it doesn’t take long to walk.

“We should come here again sometime when we’ve actually planned it,” Bambam says as they wait in line outside.

“You’re saying _again,_ and we haven’t even gone in yet,” says Jackson.

“It’s because he wants to dress up for it.” Yugyeom smirks as Bambam glares at him. “Because he wants to _impress_ you.”

“I’m already impressed.” Jackson glances between them, and Yugyeom swears his heart flips when Jackson’s eyes settle on him. “By both of you.”

“It’s good that you’ve impressed us too, then,” says Bambam. “Because if you were only with one of us, you’d have to do that anyway.” He steps closer to Yugyeom and links their arms together. “Right, Yugyeomie?”

“Right.” Yugyeom can only nod. It’s true, he supposes: if he goes on a date with someone, Bambam demands to know all about it, wants to meet the person if it looks like things might get serious. Yugyeom guesses he’s the same, just – more subtle about it.

And here they are now, with not only the same person, but each other as well. It’s beyond anything Yugyeom ever expected, but it works, fits, makes sense. Like how one dance move should flow into another to create the perfect choreography.

Once they make it inside, they head to the bar, where Jackson buys shots for the three of them: quick and easy, definitely not enough to get them drunk but enough that it feels like a real night out. It’s still just a little too early, really – the dancefloor hasn’t transformed into a sea of people quite yet – but that doesn’t matter, never matters to Yugyeom. It especially doesn’t matter when Bambam’s holding out a hand and cocking his head in the direction of where people are starting to dance, when Jackson’s nodding as if to say _go on, then._ Yugyeom accepts Bambam’s hand and takes one of Jackson’s in his other, pulling him along as they head to the floor.

“Show me what you’ve got,” Jackson murmurs into his ear from behind him, his voice low, some electric, heart-flipping point between both rough and smooth, and – _yeah._ That’s exactly what Yugyeom’s determined to do.

It’s easy to find the beat, to get to the point where Yugyeom feels like he’s melded with it, like he’s the one controlling it, somehow. Having Bambam beside him makes it even easier, and he’s danced with Bambam plenty of times before, but – not like this. Never as intimately as this, never with the possibility that he could just lean in and kiss Bambam’s mouth, his neck, anywhere. Even just the idea of that – the fact that Yugyeom _could_ do that, whenever he wanted to – makes it feel so different. He doesn’t even have to do it. He thinks he’ll leave it to Bambam.

Jackson moves in even closer, a hand on Yugyeom’s hip, and he starts to move with them seamlessly, following the rhythm they’ve set. His thumb hooks into one of the loops on Yugyeom’s jeans, binding the two of them together, and Yugyeom grinds back against him, unable to help the sigh when Jackson circles his hips forward. Bambam notices, one of his hands snaking up to cup Yugyeom’s face, tilting Yugyeom’s chin down a little so they’re looking at each other. His eyes are gleaming under the flashing lights, and he’s still moving to the music, never stopping, never even pausing for a second. He wants this just as much, Yugyeom can see it. Wants Jackson, wants Yugyeom, wants the three of them.

Yugyeom grins, letting Bambam kiss him, letting Jackson’s lips press to his neck, and there’s nothing but the pulse of the music and three hearts beating in time to it, in time with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading, everyone - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!! ~~and maybe also on twitter at some point but. who knows.~~


End file.
